The Next Level
by StormLover
Summary: Sequel to Holiday Party. Ororo decides to give Logan his Christmas gift early. Please read and review. ROLO.


It was two days before Christmas and Logan and Ororo had the task of doing the Christmas shopping for the mansion. They asked Hank, Scott and Jean to accompany them since they knew it would take several trips to get everything on the list.

"Why do we do this to ourselves every year?" Scott groaned as Ororo divided the lists among them so they could cover more ground. Their small group was surrounded by shoppers streaming in and out of stores.

"Oh, come on Scott. This is going to be fun. There's nothing like shopping during Christmas time. The decorations, the carols, the lights. How can you not like it?"

"The crowds, the fifty million kids yammering to take a picture with Jolly Ole Saint Nick and not to mention the smells. Yeah, not really my idea of a fun outing, Red," Logan replied, crossing his arms across his massive chest, agreeing with Scott.

"Bah Humbug, Logan Scrugg," Ororo teased him, "It will be fine. Everyone, you have your lists. Once you're done, please return to the mansion and store them in the secure storage room on the lower levels. If you have questions, feel free to contact me on your comlinks."

Nodding, everyone separated. Scott and Jean headed in the direction of the electronics store. Beast headed toward the antique bookstore, leaving Ororo and Logan to head to the department store.

Ororo, knowing that Logan couldn't stomach much of the mall atmosphere, took the smallest list. After an hour, they made their way toward the parking lot, their arms loaded down with purchases.

As they passed a jeweler's display, Logan noticed several pieces of jewelry with stones that matched Ororo's eyes. Stopping briefly, he took note of the blue diamond drop necklace with matching earrings and a princess cut blue diamond ring set in platinum, surrounded by small white round channel diamonds. Feeling like they would make a perfect gift for her, he was happy that she hadn't noticed his short layover.

Several hours and a shower later, the couple enjoyed a candlelit dinner, compliments of chef Logan.

"Did you get enough to eat, Ro?" Logan asked softly, nuzzling her neck as they stood on her balcony, looking out into the dark night.

"More than enough, thank you," she replied, leaning back into his embrace, enjoying the contrast of the cool breeze and his warm breath on her skin, "Had I known you were such a great cook, I would have asked you to cook a meal for me a long time ago."

"Well, this is just the first of many," he replied, holding her closer and gazing out at the star filled dark sky.

Ororo shivered involuntarily as Logan continued to nuzzle her neck, left exposed due to the strapless maxi dress she wore that was more suited for the blazing days of summer than the snowy December day. Logan, on the other hand decided to change it up a bit and wore a short sleeve polo shirt and khaki pants that hugged his muscular physique, leaving very little to the imagination.

Sighing contently, she snuggled deeper in his arms. After a few minutes, she remembered the surprise she had for her him and said, "You know what would be the perfect ending to this night?"

"Ah have a few ideas," he said, covering her neck with warm kisses, lingering on one spot long enough to receive a soft moan in response.

"Mmmm," she replied, fighting hard against the swell of emotions that his kisses elicited, "As wonderful as that feels, I'm not sure if your ideas and mine are the same." Wiggling a bit, she got him to loosen his grip so she could turn and face him. In such close proximity, she saw the lust in his eyes and felt the effect his kisses on her neck was having on him.

"You're probably right, but ya can't fault a man for trying," he said, leaning down and nuzzling her nose before kissing her lips. Pulling back he asked, "So what's your idea of the perfect ending for the evening?"

"A ride on your bike," she replied and getting a slow smile in return.

"Been enjoying our outings, darlin'?"

"What can I say, there's much to be said about being out in the open air, the wind flowing through your hair while your arms wrapped around a handsome hunk," she replied, making him chuckle, "Not to mention the feeling of a powerful machine between my legs. I mean, what more could a woman ask for."

He looked down at her, knowing she felt the sudden jerk of his harden member at her last statement.

"Mmmm, I think we may need to take care of that," she replied sensually, running her tongue slowly over her lips before kissing him deeply.

Pulling away, Logan whispered against her lips, "Ya playing with fire, darlin'. If ya not careful, you just might get burned."

"As the mistress of the elements, I know how to control a fire, my dear Logan," she whispered back, her breath hot on his ear. He growled low in his throat and tightened his hold on her, fighting to keep the beast at bay. "And I know how to put one out."

Her eyes met his, the lust in his eyes matching that in her own. _Keep it together, Ro. Just another hour until his gift_, she thought, breaking out of the trance.

She reached up and gave him a loud smack on the cheek. "So," she said, cheerfully, effectively disrupting the sexual tension between them, "How about that ride?"

"Damn tease," he groaned playfully, making her smile as she stepped back into the room, giving him some privacy to adjust himself.

"Meet you downstairs in fifteen?" she asked, heading to her bathroom to change.

"Yeah, in fifteen."

Fifteen minutes later, Logan stood outside the garage, waiting for Ororo. His mind was still reeling from their conversation and make out session. It was getting harder and harder to resist her advances and he knew he pushed her buttons as well but every since he saw her in that leather, he had had an even harder time. It took longer for him to calm down and the beast was getting to the point whenever he got near her, it wanted to claim and mate with her.

He knew that something would have to give soon. Unbeknownst to him, Ororo felt the same way. She couldn't help herself when she was around him. It seemed that whenever they were alone, he brought out a side of her that she didn't know existed until they started dating. He made her feel like she was the sexiest thing in the world with his attentive acts of love and his continuous compliments, whispered lovingly in her ear.

The raw sensuality that she possessed would rise to the occasion, causing her to say and do things that she normally wouldn't do. This was good on one hand but frustrating on another especially since they placed a self-imposed celibacy clause on their relationship. Ever since the night of the fight at Cass's place, things had gotten hotter between them, making it harder than ever to keep that vow.

With this thought in mind, she decided that she wanted to give him his Christmas present early - her. She was the one who imposed the vow and now, it was time for her to break it.

Smelling her before he saw her, Logan looked up and his mouth dropped open. She landed two feet away from him, dressed again in leather from head to toe. This time, she wore skin tight strapless bustier atop of leather shorts. Her thigh high leather stiletto boots began where the shorts ended. She topped it all off with a flowing leather coat that she left unfastened to create a cloak effect.

"Ro?" he whispered after several minutes, taking in her outfit.

"Do you think it's appropriate for our ride?" she asked innocently, immediately aroused by the blatant desire that shown in his eyes.

"Damn, baby. What are you trying to do, give me a heartattack?" he whispered hotly in her ear, taking her in his arms, still trying to recover from the shock of her outfit. A war raged within him as he struggling to maintain control as the beast roared in response to the sight of her and the heady aroma of her arousal.

"No," she told him, returning his kiss and enjoying his roaming hands, "I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift early. Do you like it?"

"Ya did this for me?"

"Of course, love. I saw the way you reacted to the first outfit and figured I would do it again," she replied, taking a step back and striking a sexy pose with her hand on her hip, "You have yet to answer my question?"

"What question, baby?"

"Do you like my outfit?"

"More than you will ever know. Now if ya still want to take that ride, we need to go now while I still have a bit of restraint left, darlin'," he replied honestly.

"Okay," she said, flicking her jacket behind her as she took Logan's arm to climb on. Once she was settled, she whispered in his ear and he started the engine with a roar, shooting down the driveway.

Logan pulled up an outlook, nearly 35 miles from the mansion. The overlook provided a great view of the city in the distance while at the same time, serving as a popular make out spot for the kids. Due to the frigid weather, Logan and Ororo had the spot all to themselves, which is what she had hoped for.

Dismounting, she encouraged Logan to follow suit and join her near in a secluded spot where the moonlight was very bright, providing a natural spotlight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked him as he stood behind her.

"Yeah, it sure is," Logan replied, his voice low. Recognizing the tone in his voice, she looked back at him and found him staring at her and not the horizon.

"And so are you, my love."

"Yeah, I'm a beaut alright. Burly, surly, and furry. The epitome of beauty, I am," he said self-deprecatingly.

"It is truly unfortunate that you can not see how beautiful you are," she told him, closing the distance between them.

Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was hurt by his humor at his own expense. Before he could speak, her eyes changed.

"But that's okay. Maybe it is not meant for you to know this. Otherwise, your head would be much bigger than it already is," she said playfully, drawing a chuckle from him, "But seriously, Logan, you are a beautiful person, and I am blessed to have you in my life."

"No one has ever told me that," he said softly, greatly appreciating the woman in front of him.

Sensing a slight shift in the mood, she said, "There's a first time for everything."

She reached into a hidden pocket in her jacket and pulled out her iPod, "I think this is a good time for your second gift."

"Ah get another one?" he said, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"And several before the night is over," she replied cryptically. Turning to the song, she looked at him. "Dance with me?"

He nodded and took her in his arms.

"Before we begin, I just want you to know that this song is my way of expressing how I feel right now, okay?"

She pressed play and the beginning strings of Fantasia's _In Deep_ poured out of the internal speakers.

Ororo pulled out her iPod from her pocket and started the instrumental to the song.

In her husky, African accented voice, she sang:

_ I'm not scared if I bleed _

_If I tear it proves to me_

_The love I shared was worth _

_Every drop (drop, drop, drop)_

_And Lord knows I don't want _

_This to stop._

Looking into his face as she sang, Ororo fought the urge to smile when she saw the shocked looked on his face at the lyrics.

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna go in deep _

_With you_

_I wanna go in deep _

_With you_

_I wanna feel your scars_

_And cherish every flaw_

_I wanna go in deep _

_With you_

The low growl that rumbled in his throat told her she was getting through to him.

_I wanna dig my nails into you_

_Strip you down to your truths_

_Take your dark side_

_I'll take your sunshine too (too, too, too) _

_I'll let you inside_

_And you can have mine too_

His hold tightened on her when she mentioned digging her nails into him.

Ororo pulled away from him as she got into the song, let the song say to him what she hadn't been able to. When the song ended, she looked up and saw that his eyes had changed colors. He looked like he was on the verge of losing control.

She had seen that look many times on the battlefield but this was the first time it had happened while they were alone.

_I guess this is the night of firsts_, she thought.

After a few minutes of the silent stare down, she whispered his name. She was a bit winded from singing and was amazed to see his eye color change back to normal. Before she could say another word, he pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply.

"I want to go in deep with you too, Ro," he said, making her smile.

"I'm glad you do," she said, kissing him while she began unzipping her jacket and tossing it on the chair she had strategically placed there earlier in the day, "Because now I want to act out the 2nd verse."

"Ro, what are you doing?" he said, licking his lips as her bare shoulders glowed in the moonlight.

"Unwrapping your gift."

"What?!"

"Logan, I think it's time to take this relationship to the next level so that being said," she told him, unzipping her bustier. Maintaining eye contact, she let it drop to the ground and took her both of her breasts in her hands, licking each nipple, making him groan. "Would you like to finish unwrapping your gift?"

She didn't have to say another word as his claws extended from his hands and he made short work of her leather shorts and thong. He stood back and for a few seconds, his eyes traveled over her naked body, searing the image to his memory.

Striking a pose, she made him growl lustfully as he started removing his clothes. Seeing her opportunity, she walked over to the bike and straddled it, her back to the handle bars. She watched as he walked toward her, his erection leading the way.

_Damn that man is delectable,_ she thought taking in the muscles that rippled in the moonlight with every step he took. She involuntarily licked her lips in anticipation of becoming familiar with every inch of him.

_But tonight_, she thought, _I want him to teach me how to ride_.

"Comfortable darlin'?" he asked, enjoying the image of her straddling his bike. He knew that from that point on, he would always think of her in that position whenever he rode.

"Yes. This is my way of letting you know I'm ready for my first riding lesson."

"Ya sure about this Ro, 'cause ya know, once ya start ya won't be able to stop," he replied, climbing on and getting comfortable.

"Let me show you how sure I am," she replied, sliding closer to him and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He got the message loud and clear.

Three hours later, Ororo pulled on her leather jacket over her bustier and fastened all of the buttons. Now it looked as if she wore a leather dress, her nakedness fully covered. Though she was a bit sore, she was happy they had finally taken their relationship to the next level. She walked out of the clearing, toward where Logan sat on the bike, smoking a cigar, his eyes on her.

"Ya okay, baby?"

"Yes, love. I am well. And yourself?"

"Never felt better," he replied, stepping down from the bike and taking her in his arms, "Thank you for the gifts. They were the best I've ever had."

"I'm glad you liked them," she replied, leaning up and kissing him, suckling his lower lip gently.

"Alright now. Don't start nothing ya can't finish," he said, making her laugh.

"I think we both know that I can definitely finish whatever I start," she said sexily, drawing his lower lip in her mouth again. Ready for round five, Logan picked her up and she straddled him. She reached down and unbuckled his pants, drawing him into out into her hand. _I guess he's going to finish it this time_, she thought, before her mind started shutting down.

They pulled back up to the mansion just as the sun was cresting in the horizon. Logan stopped the bike and leaned back into her embrace. He could tell she was tired. Hell, he was tired. He figured all they needed was a few hours of sleep and some breakfast and they would be ready to tackle the jobs that awaited them. He felt her hold on his waist tightened and heard her breathing become even.

"Ro?" he said gently, touching her hand.

"Mmmm,"she replied, snuggling closer.

"Baby, we need to get you to bed. Why don't you go on up and I'll meet you there after I put the bike away, okay?"

"MmHmm," she replied, squeezing him tight and kissing his neck before calling up the wind to take her to her room. He watched as she slowly ascended and landed safely on the balcony. Stretching, she looked back and waved at him before stepping into her room.

Walking the bike into the garage, Logan's mind replayed the last 12 hours of his life. _That woman_, he thought, unable to stop the smile that seemed to come so easily now. She had given him the best gift he had ever received and he would treasure it forever. He was shocked at her assertiveness and aggressiveness, a stark contrast to the Ororo he had come to know. Her words, her mannerisms, her willingness to meet him at every turn, had totally blown him away. It was like she became a different person and he had fallen in love all over again.

If he wasn't careful, she would truly be the death of him, though it would be one death he wouldn't mind experiencing. Chuckling at his crazy thought, he stowed the bike and he made his way into the mansion, heading to the attic loft where the woman he love waited.


End file.
